Circle of Life
by pridelandsqueen77
Summary: see what happened before,during,after Simba's life from his great-great-great-great grandfather to his grand kids part 1
1. NOTE

Note before reading:

This story is a combination of everything in lion king universe and then some.

Here everything from the most used to least:

Broadway (it the most fill in version)

Movies (1,2, and 1 ½)

Comics/books ( not all the comics will be used exactly as shown)

Songs (all lion king related but not all remix or remakes)

Deleted scenes/characters ( the more, the better)

Genetic/reality (there so little of this I don't know why I even count it)

Some songs will be used more than once. I will also reference where to find it and a more detail description of the characters once introduced

Every rule about section off from others. You don't have to read all of them but it would be nice to what you think

What we don't know is fanfiction

Anyone who want draw the lion please asked

Last thing the is the only disclaiamer for a while

Discliam I own nothing but my characters.


	2. Ch 1:The journey Begins

Chapter 1: the journey begins

It midmorning for many lions in the Kube tribe, but today was an especially important day for Ndege.

Ndege was beautiful lean lioness with sliver white fur. Her ruby red eyes were caved by brown eyes shades. Ndege stared lovely down at her 2 weeks old cub. The cub was cream but roughly two shade away from being white, which made his colored paws hard to see. His tail truft was chocolate brown. Though he was male, he has gain neck fur of most female. Overall he was look alike of his father, Erasto, with Ndege's eyes mixed in.

Today was special day because it was her son naming ritual and his time to acknowledge from the king.

' King Hekima and Erasto should come soon.' Ndege thought quickly

Suddenly, Erasto came running under the shade of their tree. His cream-colored fur and his short chocolate mane seem spotted with dirt, his red eyes carrying deep sorrow that Ndege couldn't understand.

"My love, what's wrong?" said Ndege "Where Hekima?"

Erasto bowed his and said " Our great king died two night ago while you still in nursery den. Bela is king now."

" That spoiled little cub!" Ndege said " what about Adhima or Zach?"

" You know as well I that eldest male chased off all rivals,"

"… When he coming?"

"Midday."

" Well, clean up your pelt," Ndege finally replied, " You knows how paranoid the King is."

* * *

><p>Midday quickly came and Bela came into the couple's view.<p>

Bela had the usual golden pelt of most kings but carried mane more tan than red. His red eyes had savage look to them. A mirror image of his father, but unfortunately, like Hekima, he live up to his name. Hekima's name meant wisdom while Bela meant quickly angered. From birth he always has been this way. As cub he would bite anyone's tail, whether he was mad at them or not. Ndege had been bitten so many times, that by the time he 8 months old, she refused to teach him hunting skills. Ndege was the best hunter and teacher.

"This your cub, Ndege?" Bela said in an annoyed voice, look down at her son.

"Yes, sire," she simply said

" First cub, Erasto?" said Bela, turning to his 3rd cousin.

" Yes, sire"

"Boy or girl?"

" Boy." Both replied

Bela sat down and put his tail on top of the cub's head.

"First son of Erasto, the peacemaker, and Ndege, an honorable hunter and teacher. The great ancestors have brought you into our pride. May you bring good rich till you leave or die," said Bela in respectful manner, though he looked the cub with slight disgust. " Name this cub so I can roar his name at sunrise tomorrow."

Ndege took it as her time to speak

" My child, so curious and free. Easily making friends with all the animals you see and a brave fighter. May your father bless you with the prefect name."

" Oh, my Ndege, I chosen the a fine name for son, a name meaning a close friend, our little K-"

" Ahh!" The new King roared. Sometime during his mother's words, Bela's tail had been moved from the forehead to the child's nose. The cub did what any young baby would do, he put it in his little mouth. Bela was now sporting a small but notable bite mark.

" Why this ungrateful rat!" Bela yelled, angry that his flawless pelt was now ruined. " He unfit to have a name let alone a place in the pride."

The proud parents were shocked. Nameless lions were consider disgrace because it meant they done several high treasons or are too unpredictable. Many cubs of murder are left unnamed until they proven themselves and even then they're never fully accepted. Many are killed before they come of age out of pure fear.

" Please, Bela, he just a cub," Erasto pleaded " He doesn't know better."

" Yes!" Ndege agreed, standing up." and besides you won't be even an inch as good as your father if you follow though,"

Bela look deep in Ndege's and Erasto's eyes seeing only fear for their firstborn. He had known that Ndege had been barren for five years, had been bless with a child in her old age, just when she was about to give up. At that moment he place himself in her paws.

" He'll have a place in the pride on one condition," Bela said " His father must stay out of pride, only allowed in doing the rain and dry son must take babysitting duty when old enough. When he make it to age, Erasto can come back and he can gain his name."

" And can we visit him?" Ndege asked, tears flowing.

"Yes, as much as you want," He pause " If you have more cubs then he stay until he they are 6 weeks old, same go for him." One that note he turned and left.

' Thank the great kings, my son'

* * *

><p>How did you like it?<p>

I told Bela's story first because he only going to show up a few times then… **shrugs**

The parents will be reveal in couple of chapters.

The next should be out by next Sun maybe.

Hekima – wisdom

Bela – quick to anger

Adhima- authority

Zach- lion

Ndege- bird

Erasto- man (or this case lion) of peace


	3. Disgrace

Chapter 2: Disgrace

Five weeks had passed, and the cub finally lost all of his baby spots. Today would be his first day at school, which was located just next to the Kube River. He was so excited that he could play with the other cubs, that he kept pulling his mother's paw with his tail.

" Come on," Cub said " we going about to be late."

" Now calm down," Ndege replied, happy her son is so eager. " We have plenty of time. After all I am a teacher."

"Can I go ahead to play with the other cubs, please?"

Ndege thought for a second. " I supposed," At that second, Cub went running.

" Tell them my name when you get there!" Ndege shouted.

' Silly cub, remind me of myself.'

* * *

><p>Within minutes Cub arrived at the riverbed. He looked around for his class for minute before, spotting them. There were five cubs, two males and three females.<p>

"Hi!" he said to the others.

" Hello there," said closest female. " My name is Ina."

Ina was lovely chocolate brown lioness with black sharp nose, two tone eye shades and blue eyes.

" That one over there." Ina turn her head to the cub drinking water. " Is my sister, Koke."

Koke look a lot like her sister except she had a pink round nose and colorless paws.

" Hey Ina," said one of the male " Who the new kid?"

This cub was a deep tan with green eyes and freckles.

" I was getting ready to ask." Ina stated, " What is your name?"

"Uh…um." Cub didn't what to say.

"What?" the tan cub asked. " Don't you know your own name?"

Cub simply sighs and whispered, " I don't have one."

" Sorry, I am afraid I can't hear you," said Ina. By this time all the other cubs and a couple of lioness had gather around.

" I am nameless, okay?" Cub screamed.

The tan male laughed, " So your parents must think you're pretty unworthy to be named, huh, rat."

" Sekani, leave him be," said Ina

" Ina," said one of tan lioness in the crowd, his mother. " Stay away from that riff raff."

"But-"

" No!" her mother said again. "What would your uncle Bela think if you're playing with outcasts?" Then she walked up to Cub, her claws out " And you." She hit him in the foreleg,

"Stay." Muzzle,

" Away." And neck, rolling over so that his belly was exposed.

" From my daughters." The lioness raised her paw, preparing to strike him at the heart. Cub closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

' What did I do? Why is this happening?'

" MAMA!" Cub screamed. The next thing he heard was a roar and thud. Daring to open eyes, he peeked.

A white body blocked his view of sky. His mother was holding Ina's down with both of her front paws.

"Why are you protecting this bug?" Ina's said, "He need to be killed!"

Ndege bore her fangs " This so called 'bug', happen to be my son!" She pushed the tan lioness away and began cleaning her child.

" Why is your son nameless?" tan lioness asked, slowly getting up.

"Shut up, Gerda" was Ndege's only reply.

"Did you mated with a rouge oh, great Ndege?" Gerda mocked, "No, it must be because your mate performed high treason. That would why he not around anymore. Bela always said he looked like a rebel. Your son looks like one too."

Next thing Gerda knew, she was smack in the face.

"Don't you dare insult my family again, unless you want lose these blue eyes you love so much." Ndege calmly, adding more coldness and venom than any of her yelling would ever could.

" We are leaving." Ndege bent over and pick up her son.

* * *

><p>" Umama?" Cub said, "Why did Ina's mama hurt me?" Cub was not as badly injured his mother as thought. The beating had only left a small scar in the inner corner of his right eyeshade. It was so small it could be mistaken for a teardrop. His leg, only twisted.<p>

" She was afraid that you were dangerous."

"But I'm not bad."

"Well, she doesn't know that yet," she said though her teeth as she carried Cub to Erasto's den.

" So I can't play the others?" He was of losing his first friend

" Only if they will play with you, you can't the first move."

It was a short walk to Erasto's den, as he was a little upriver.

" I'm going to have to leave you in the morning but I'll teach you at midday," Ndege said "alright, Little one?"

"Okay"

" Ndege, son," said Erasto " What are you doing here so soon?"

Ndege set Cub down and told her mate everything.

* * *

><p>Wow this finish in four hours! It usually takes five days. I never knew how hard it is to tell a story with a nameless character. He gonna to have the spotlight for a while. Here he going is named: cub, little one, riff raff, disgrace, love, and ubhuti.<p>

I wanted show right away how bad this cub going to have it. By the time he has grown he not going be very trusting to lions.

Oh, I fixed the previous chapters so check them out again.

Ina- mother of the rains

Koke- dissenting or complaining

Sekani- laughter

Gerda- charmer of serpents

Umama- my/our mother


	4. unexpected visit

I'm crediting everything that come from Disney when it come but that would be at least three stories.

Now on the to reading!

* * *

><p>Ch 3: unexpected visit<p>

" I hate lions." Cub said as he was eating a small gazelle his father caught.

" Now, not all lions are bad," said Erasto as he lie down.

" Alright expect you and mama, everyone else look like they want kill me, just wanting me be alone, especially Gerda . And the great kings forbid what would happen if I go near the cubs again." Cub ripped a rather large piece of flesh.

" She just mad her son-in-law is nameless."

" I beg your pardon?" Erasto opened his eyes and stared at his oldest child.

" She arranged for you and Ina to be married, back when you were a week old."

" but why ?"

" what else? The son of Ndege, who is the daughter of the great Farisi, and 2nd cousin to the king," Erasto said matter-of-factly voice " You're pretty much a duke."

"Why didn't she just cancel it?" Cub trying to understand this with his three months old mind.

" Marriage is final until one died."

"Was your marriage arranged?"

Erasto chuckled and his paw of top of his cub.

"Ndege and I had known each other for years but we chose to wed. And was blessed with a healthy son as our miracle. "

"Some miracle," said Cub, sadness clearly heard in his voice " An outcast for son. I'm not even special anymore, now that mama is pregnant again."

"Don't ever think you are worthless," Erasto whispered in his son's ear " Everyone have their glory. You will too."

At midday Cub could see the outline of his mother but a small dark thing with her.

' What that with mom? Food? No, it walking next to her.' He waited eagerly for a few moments, before realizing who was with her.

* * *

><p>Ina walked along side Ndege, who was explaining her son hatred.<p>

" I hope you might be able to cool his temper, after all he like you."

Within a few moments the young cub was in view. He was a larger than when she last seen him. On his head, he was sporting three spiky brown hair. The cub was sitting next to cream lion that Ina guessed was his father. Ina never noticed how close he look like his parents until now. He had his father's pelt but with a white undertone. He had his mother head shape, eye and shade color but his father's face, which from way he glaring at her, was pretty intimidating.

" Why are you here?" he growled. He fur was sticking up slightly

' He still mad at us huh?' Ina thought

" I came to be with you."Ina said timed.

"After you avoid me for two months," Cub anger was growing " and now you suddenly to stay with me."

" Mom said you were trouble and she said if I ever went near you again, she would kill you and your mother." Said Ina, staring anywhere but other lions " I talked to Uncle Bela. I don't care about what mom said . I don't want to lose my first real friend."

Cub was confuse to say the least. Other animals he help out had called him a friend but he never a lion.

"How can I be you r friend we only met once."

"uncle Bela said ' A lion you can easily forget is not really a good friend but one you contastly worried about is.' It's really true."

Ndege stepped in.

" Ina decided come to learn and play with you every other day." At this Cub pin Ina to the ground. Shock was everyone faces.

" I like that."

* * *

><p>Well I wrote worse. I had like three different version of this chapter and this was the most in character. I would had this out sooner but I have to check the lion king info every week in case of new info that I have go out of my house for dinner. No new characters in this one, but some stuff will happen real soon that will pick the pace a little. Plus, please don't ask questions outside of each story, because then I feel I need to plan it than we wind up with something jack up like mufasa is nala's dad and Sarafina not only the mom but a sister. My crazy mind will figure out without the dad without so insect. However I like the idea of high rank lions getting marriage to other high rank lions even if they are cousins but as close as they go.<p> 


	5. A day with mom

Good news: people can understand my writing even though I failed English twice. Take Ms. ***! (Her name won't be revealed and I was born and raised in the US)

Bad news: two more chapters until something bad actually happened. And this one just a filler ugh!

I hate fillers but they help explain things I want to get over with. Plus it makes a good "calm before the storm" effect I want.

* * *

><p>Ch 4: a day with mom<p>

"Alright little ones," said Ndege, trying to lay comfortably with her unusually swollen belly " Today we going to talk about pelts."

"Um… why pelts, mom?" both Ina and the young male was confused with this topic.

" Because it can give a small sense of a lion," said Ndege " The most common color is cream and tan. They consider 'hidden treasures' because they're often overlooked, but they often have the best personality."

Cub cracked a small smile, wonder if this was true or his mom was making him feel better.

" Next are the dark lions," She paused to stare at Ina for a moment before continuing, " They consider 'the best hunters'. They often thin no matter what so they often under estimated and said to be able to hide in plain sight.

" White pelt are the rarest. Only one in twenty cubs are with it. The whiter the better. If I was completely white and had blue eyes, like my father, I would the wisest kind of lion,

" And finally there the golden lion are consider 'the great rulers'."

" But mama why are gold lions rulers" Cub very curious about this info.

" Well, before names had their meaning, many generations ago, there was gold colored lion named Nkosi. He mocked by everyone because he fur was so bright that could only hunt at night or late summer, He hoped for a dark mane but was given a gold one. Soon a huge drought came and the only water was a small river. All the animals fought on who should drink when. The plant eaters and meat eaters think they should first." Ndege sat up and clear her throat " 'All herbivore should drink in morning, carnivore drink in the afternoon.' It was Nkosi but he was not done. ' The large predator should hunt at night, dusk, or dawn. Smaller predator hunt during the day and children should drink at any time.' All the animals agreed. He became their leader. He make many more decisions and when he died all the animals, great and small, built a monument in his honor a tower as large as the mountains. This was given to the king's son and passed down. That why we have a king and then we have the king of kings, the lion king."

" Whoa," Ina said

"Yes, it called pride rock," said Ndege "You may-" Ndege suddenly began to look in pain

" Erasto, It time, take cubs bring back the pride"

* * *

><p>The baby coming! More characters. How will our cub feel about this?<p>

Nkosi – ruler

Farisi- capable expert


	6. New Members

Okay more characters. Yay! This going to be 1st person and first try of own song writing.

* * *

><p>Ch 5: new members<p>

**Cub point of view**

Mama been gone for two weeks now. My new siblings are coming today. I still don't know what to think about them. Ina said it was great siblings even if they were a bit annoying. Dad said they'd up to me just like his did with his brother.

' Even if it was true, how will last?' I thought

I was now waiting for mama under our tree. Baba went to get the king. I hate King Bela for condemning me to this fate. Even if he gave me a chance to regain my status, it would never be the same. I swear his anger will be the death of all of us.

I soon saw my mother and two other lionesses each carrying a small cub. The first cub was a girl with light eyeshades, green eyes, colorless paws, and a round pink nose.

The second cub was also a girl with two-tone eyeshades, blue eyes, long fur and a sharp pink nose.

The third cub look like a female version of me. Red eyes, dark sharp eyeshades, ear rims, black round nose, everything. The only different was she was smoother fur, and was a pale gold like the rest of her sisters.

" Little one," My mom snapped me out of my trance. " These are your new sisters." All lionesses set them down so they walk. The green eyes came to me, sniff once, and left. The blue eye stay a little longer but didn't touch me. The red eyed stay with mom before slowly creeping to me. She sniff me and just when I thought she was going to leave, she smile at me, gave what sound like a something cross between a roar and purr and cuddle against me.

" I see she like you," I turned to face mom "She wouldn't play with anyone but her sisters. She must know you're a sibling."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

Ndege worried about her oldest child and how he would take to his sisters but was glad her youngest took immediate liking to her brother. The shyest went to the loneliest. Soon even the others warm up to him. He never seem so happy.

The naming ritual went fine. The oldest, the green eyed, was named Alenda, for her pelt. The middle was named Farih, because she bowed to the king. and the youngest was called Niambi, for always sound like she was singing.

Late that next night, Ndege heard what sound like soft singing.

_Sleep now, little sisters_

_Dream while I protect_

_I love you all to the heart_

_You'll never feel neglect_

Ndege watch as her son what seem his own lullaby

_I been an outcast, a disgrace_

_For what seems all of my life_

_As I look throughout our pride_

_I start to lose my strife_

_Really quite depressing_

_Being a nameless cub like me_

_Though things has been much better_

_I can't quite say I'm pleased_

_I want King Bela off the throne_

_For evil Gerda to just go_

_For kindness to just overflow_

_That would be a show_

_Though the chances of it happening_

_Is really quite rare_

_I'm more willing to settle_

_With protecting with a scare_

_They're never lay a paw, claws_

_Or teeth upon my sis_

_But if they try to chance it_

_I'll certainly won't miss_

_To shut young Kumi little trap_

_All my sisters safe from foes_

_Not to be taking for sap_

_That would be a show_

_Ma and ba can't go too long_

_I can only hope for no early good byes_

_For my sis, I must be strong_

_So that can call a upon_

_"If only I was king then everyone would help," the young cub chuckled softly to himself " now that would be a show."_

* * *

><p>This was hard I didn't even my own music well ok with the song. It good yet evil It like Zira's lullaby but soften.<p>

Baba- father

Alenda- the bright one

Farih- fair, bright

Niambi- a melody heard

Kumi- chief

Music from Disney My lullaby


	7. 1st strike

Yay! Action!

DJ mentions a good point. I have really didn't explain the cubs' pride that much. The pride or tribe for outsiders isn't the pride lands. It a Pride lives along Kube River, where I image is ¼ of Nigeria. The pride land is far down taking middle of Republic of Congo, Sudan, Kenya, and Tanzania.

* * *

><p>Ch 6: the first strike<p>

The morning went as usual for the 6-month-old male. He grown really well, being bigger and stronger than most of males his age, scaring many of young bullies. His spiky truft has now turned into a wavy crop of a chocolate mane. The little lion currently sun bathing with father, when a strange reached his ears. Laughing.

" Who's there?" He said to grasslands, only to here a harder laugh. The young cub slowly walked to his father and shook him a wake.

" What wrong, son," said Erasto, still very sleepy

"I think there something watching us."

" How do figure that?"

"I keep hearing someone laughing and it getting closer." Laughter soon followed, as to support his statement.

Erasto was on his feet now, watching with caution for any sign of movement

"Son, when I say run, go get mother."

"But, dad"

" Don't worry I need your mother for support." The cub simply nodded his head

" Well, what have we here? A 2 for 1 deal," said a gruff, raspy voice

" A old lion and tender cub," Said a female voice. " Let's eat!" At moment ten large hyenas jumped on Erasto.

" Run!"

The young male ran as two hyenas close on his tail.

* * *

><p>Ndege watch as her daughters played with the other cubs, mostly. Niambi was trying get away from the King's son, Kumi.<p>

Kumi was a dark gold lion with red truft and his father eyes. He was worse than his father. Not only was he a biter but also he would put blame of any he didn't like, result in several males death and a few lionesses exiled. Kumi seem to want Niambi as his mate, having already tried twice to mount her.

"MAMA!"

Ndege turned to see her son, running like he was going to die if he didn't.

"Mama, dad," The young cub grasped " Hyena."

"What?" Ndege screamed "Where?" And without another words lead Ndege to Erasto.

* * *

><p>Erasto had put up a good fight considering his age, but against ten hyenas, on his own, he knew he would last.<p>

Erasto lay there, defeated, he cried for his family, mostly for his son.

' Now my son will never gain his name.' he thought with deep sorrow.

A roar was heard along with the sound the hyenas running away.

"Dad!"

' Have the great kings give me mercy?' Erasto thought "Son?" Erasto look up to his son's face. His eyes  
>covered by his long truft of a mane but it easy see he was crying.<p>

" I all my fault I should helped." The younger male yelled

"But you did help," Erasto whispered, hard to speak louder. "You told your mom what happened." Silence was very belief before Erasto continued

" Before I died, let me tell you your name," He voice was getting softer and softer.

" All you're close friend to all you cared about, you are…" Erasto unknowly let out his last breath. He was died.

" Dad?" The cub stared uncertainly at his father "Baba?" His panic was rising " FATHER! DON'T LEAVE US! DAD!" The cub was yelling, shaking, biting, anything he could think of, to wake his dad. The tears he was holding since he first ran, finally fell.

* * *

><p>Ndege, who was watching the scene from afar, cried both of them. She knew she had got her son away from the corpse, but she didn't have the heart. Her baby trusted Erasto more than anyone else, even herself. Sure they didn't do much, only eating, sunbathing, walking, and wrestling, if Erasto felt especially good, but they were closer than any other father and son.<p>

" My son, time to go." Ndege finally said when stopped yelling.

"But we can't leave him." He said, his voice raw.

" He always with us," Ndege replied " In the winds, the tides and our hearts, even if you can't see him"

The son turned to look at his mother " I don't understand."

"I will someday," Ndege walked and lick him " Come on."

' I am sorry, Kahlil ' went unnoticed in the soft breeze.

* * *

><p>Man this is cheesy. Not as cheesy as the storyboard I made for this but still. And I kill the dad first, not what was planned but what happen I wing it. We now his intend name but how he going to gain it and the right one?<p>

Kahlil-close friend


	8. the plague

Sorry I'm , my plan is motion. Go!

Ch 7: The plague

The pride was holding a meeting. If one simply passed them, never knowing them, they'd think all the lions were perfectly healthy, but they weren't.

It started three weeks ago, the day after Erasto's death, when Koke fell ill. At first, everyone thought nothing of it. She was always sick, but then she died and the other cubs catch it and the adults. Any lion that caught it, only had three days left to live. Most didn't know they had it until they vomited blood and collapsed. Dead.

Many called this disease, Erasto's curse, seeing how the disease had yet to be affected his children and killed Gerda's family first. The Kube tribe, the 2nd oldest and the largest pride in the continent, standing sixty members strong, were now reduced to mere ten.

King Bela sat simply on his rock waiting for everyone to come. At sunset he began to speak.

" My pride," Bela said " It clear that our community is coming to end. For we have live here for 25 generations and are the last. Let us died to as a family."

" But why don't we just get help?" asked young male. Bela looked at his cousin with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Bela roared, "Why do you disgrace our meeting, disgusting rodent?"

" But I am part of this pride!" the young male slowly back away, sensing he would be killed if he didn't.

"You only part this pride if you have a name. Your father died, so you'll never gain your name."

* * *

><p>"Spoiled, ugh!" the young cub said when he and his sisters returned to their family tree. Ndege watch her babies, knowing what upset her son because she followed them from afar. Ndege, like all the other adults, wasn't spared from the curse. In fact she was lying in her own blood, hiding it, so her children wouldn't worry.<p>

"He just trying to keep the pride together," Ndege said

"But he could, at leas, try to get help."

"Think about it, little ones, if a lion come to you and ask if your pride would help save a pride that rapidly dying of an unknown illness, what would you do it?"

That made the male silenced.

" Beside," said Farih " The nearest pride is a ten days run."

"Everyone could be dead by then." Agreed Alenda

" Son, I need do something for me," Ndege whispered ever so softly, in order hide blood in her mouth,

" What is it?"

" I have a very strong feeling you four will live though this," Ndege laid her head down " Tonight I want you leave here and find a new home."

The young male was shocked. Their own mother was sending them away! ' Why? Does she love us anymore?'

" But why?" He asked as he stepped front. The first thing that hit a dried copper scent. The next was that his mother's jaw had small trances of blood. It would have been mistaken as part of their dinner if it covered her entire muzzle. His Mama had caught the curse. The male could easily recognized the curse because Ina died because it, right in front of him.

The young leo walked up to his mother, nudged her, and whispered, "I understand." He turned to his sisters.

"Let go." He started to walk when Alenda said

"But, Ubhuti, what about Mama?" Said Alenda. The seven-month male turn to sister.

'Everywhere,' He thought before continuing his sentence out loud "She'll follow us soon."

* * *

><p>Ndege watched as her cubs walked out of sight.<p>

**_' Niambi, my shy baby, you'll get out of your shell one day. Farih, you been heartbroken since Erasto's death but I know you will heal. Alenda, I'm sorry I can't be there for you physically anymore. My little Leo, I know you'll grow into a fine lion. I can only hope that some one can comfort you. I'll always be watching, all of you, in the clouds.'_**

Ndege laid down and fell into a peaceful sleep, never to awaken again.

* * *

><p>That certainly…something. I did like how the mother tells them to leave rather than the father. Kind of a test of trust for Kahlil. Our cub is still nameless to everyone but Erasto and I'm not sure if I should bring him back in.<p>

Death:

Kings-stars

Queen-?

Average Leo- wind

Average ness- cloud

New words:

Ubhuti- brother


	9. A new friend

Sorry I 'm late. Was working on a few things.

Ch 8: a new friend

" Ubhuti, I want to go home," said Alenda, after stepping over yet another corpse. The leo had decided it was best to go downriver, so that if they didn't find a new pride quickly, at least they wouldn't starve to death. One problem: their tree was at upriver side of the lands. In other words, they had to walk though a new lion graveyard. They already passed the meeting area, where everyone was still there, just dead.

" There nothing left here," said the male, trying to keep his tail high, so his sisters could see him and so it wouldn't be between his legs. " We're almost out." All four cubs were desperately trying not to look into any of the soulless, dead eyes. Out of four, Farih was the only crying. It wasn't long before Alenda snapped. She turned around and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"I can't take it, I'm going with Mama." She yelled. The male turned completely around and whipped after her. 'Why did she have to be so fast?' A couple of moments passed before their family tree show in the distance.

"Alenda, stop!" The male yelled, "you don't know what you're doing!" However, it only fell on deaf ears as Alenda approach her mother.

" Mama," Alenda said. She sees that her mom's eye were closed and thought she was asleep. Alenda pull out one of claw and as gentle as possible poked her mom's cheek, her way of waking other up.

" I want to go with you mama." She said, getting a little annoying of her mom lack of response. She gave one hard jab and Ndege's head tilt over, allowing the blood that pooling in her mouth to come out.

"Mama, are you okay?" said Alenda, unaware that her siblings were right behind her. Alenda touched her mom's eyelid with her claw, slowly moving it upward, to find soulless dead eyes.

" Mama!" Alenda screamed. Farih was crying, shaking her mom's body. While Niambi shielded her eyes in her brother's side, who was taking in the scene, tears swelling in his eyes.

" You knew didn't you," Alenda said. She was facing her with angry and sorrowful tears in her eyes. The leo said nothing.

" Why did you let her die?" She charged at him hitting him blindly in the chest with her paws. " Why, you rat?" The leo cried right then. The hurtful words, if said by any other lion, were almost painless scars in the leo's heart, but to hear his own sister say them shattered his already wounded heart.

"I saw the blood," he said "but when dad died, he would the wind and tides never truly gone. I think go for mom too. She's with us just not easily seen."

Alenda bowed her head in other shame. Their mom had taught them not to insult him like the rest of the community did.

"I'm sorry, ubhuti," Alenda said. When she looked up shocked to find her brother's eyes, which was normally filled sadness and longing, were now cold like their mother's blood. He stared Alenda while he stood up.

" Farih, Niambi, let go." After a few minutes of walking, they came across a steep hill. He watched as two cubs climbed up the steep hill safely but when Alenda started to climb, he glared at her and began to snap at her heel as she climbed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as slipped little, just enough for the leo to bite her tail.

"If you going insulted an outcast, you better know what their life like."

Night finally settled before they finally made it out. The male turned to look at his birthplace.

'I was never meant to belong here or anywhere for that matter.' He thought as he turned his back.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed and life been hard. The cubs sleep during the day and traveling only at night. The leo main problem was catching enough for four mouths. Then top that off with him only being 7 month old, four months too young to be taught the basic of hunting. He was lucky to catch three mice a day. He knew if he didn't find new home for his sisters, at least, they would all die.<p>

One morning, the male was thinking, too worried about the future to sleep. When he heard something like yelping and hissing. Against his better judgment, he left his sisters and went to investigate.

"Help!" yelped a cheetah. The cub could see that it was a young female, almost out of cub hood from look of it. What made her different from other cheetahs he seen was that most of her spots were big some fused to become stripes. The male quickly ran to her when he realized, she was sinking.

" Hang on," he said, "I'm going to get help. Don't struggle, you'll sink faster." And with that ran to his sisters.

" Wake up," he yelled, pouncing on each tail " Someone in trouble!"

"What going on?" Farih said, still daze from sleep.

"No time to explain," the Leo said as he pick up a fairly large branch. He positions his tail to stand straight up, follow me. The Leo could see the she cheetah's body was almost halfway gone.

* * *

><p>The cheetah watch as the lion cub came back with a long thick branch in his mouth and three lioness cubs. The leo stopped little away from her as he lean toward her. She bit on branch with all her might, despite the painful thorns and itchy leaves. She could hear the male yelling, "pull!" For younger ones, so they could work as one. After a few moments, they could all see the cheetah was finally pulling up.<p>

"Harder!" the male yelled though his teeth. After twenty or so pulls later the young cheetah was out of the quick sand.

"Thank you," said the cheetah, she looked at her usual pelt, which was half covered in mud. "This going to be a unpleasant bath."

" You're welcome," said the leo, giving a somewhat awkward smile.

"Is there anything I can do, to repay you?" she said as she tries to clean her fur.

"Um if it not too much trouble," the male said, looking at the ground. "Could you teach us the basic of hunting?"

The cheetah stared at the male with look that he couldn't quite place, and didn't like.

"Shouldn't you asked your mother for those kinds of lessons?" She said very quietly.

Farih chose that moment to start crying. Alenda and Niambi, who were close to tears as well, walked up to her and rub their heads against her.

"We lost our pride," said Farih "Everyone even mama."

"We're trying to find a new pride to join." The Leo explained. The cheetah was thoughtful for a moment.

"You could always go to mama Jamala."

"Mama who?" said Alenda

"Mama Jamala," said cheetah "She a feline who take in orphan carnivores. She'll teach you to hunt and you can stay as long as you wish."

"How do you know so much about her?" said the leo.

" I'm one of cubs she care for."

" Well, thank you, um"

"Oh, how silly of me," the cheetah said, "My name Paka but everyone call me speed."

" Thank you, Paka"

"So, what your name?" said Paka. All four lions glared at her.

"Okay, you don't trust me yet?" Paka stated, " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"S-sorry," said the male, "it just we have problem with names."

"I'm Alenda." Paka nodded and turn to the second cub.

" My name is Farih"

" I'm Niambi" She was currently trying to peek behind her brother. Paka turned to male, thinking he have the embarrassing name, but there was nothing but silence. 'Maybe he needs a little encouragement.'

"I won't laugh." She said half joking. It was Niambi who spoke.

"Ubhuti doesn't have a name. Our king forbids it." Silence seems to stretch forever until Paka said, "well, we'll have to fix that."

"What" was all the leo could say.

"If you're going to start a new life, you're going to need a name." said Paka, standing up. "What should we call you?" Paka slowly circle the male, glance at him once in while before yelling "I got it!" The lions jumped at sudden noise.

" You shall be named Kahlil!"

"Kahlil?" Said Farih.

"Yeah, where I come from 'Kahlil' means care deeply," Paka explain "I can easily see how protective you are of sisters by body language alone." She paused a moment before continuing, "I'm not sure what it mean in lion culture though."

"Frankly I am thankful to have a name." said the new named Kahlil

* * *

><p>So Kahlil finally gained his name. Now he just has to get used to it. Paka is a king cheetah or queen in this case. I made up the cheetah meaning of Kahlil cause different races almost always have different meanings for one name. Nala has three.<p>

I had a problem trying to reveal mom's fate and then I thought Alenda the mama's girl why not used her. Kahlil doesn't trust his sisters completely anymore.

Niambi probably going be only fully trusted because what she had a lesser degree of he been though. She is his little sister, and I made it so older cubs will defend younger siblings. So lionesses more or less verbally abused her cause she is too much like Kahlil.

Farih, I don't know about her and neither does Kahlil. Farih originally thought to be a fighter but coming off as crybaby, which is understandable, both of her parents are dead and she forced out of her home. However, I did make her daddy's little girl so might side with Kahlil.

Alenda isn't a trustworthy because any she said usually come from the heart. I always have seen her as mainstream kind of lion, who never think before she speak.

For the cheetah scene, I listen to Kirk Franklin smile. It may be understand to you maybe not.

Paka- kitten

Jamala- friendly, well mannered


	10. mama Jamala

Hope for our cubs. I can finally start using Kahlil's name. Yes!

Jonny2bp: about last chapter. The quicksand was dry, but I wanted him to make that mistake because you get hurt or eat too fast or whatever, parents usually tell you to 'slow down', 'calm down', or 'don't struggle ' at some point. Kahlil never came across quicksand so he gives that advice.

* * *

><p>Ch 9: Mama Jamala<p>

Paka, Kahlil and the others had been walking since late mid-day and Kahlil had told Paka their story.

"Well, you'll like it here," said Paka, when Kahlil finished. "Everyone will treat you like family. Mama Jamala even go as far track down the cub's kind just ask how they hunt. Not that she will have to do it with you guys."

"Has she taken care of cubs like us before?" asked Kahlil

"No, why would she do that for her own kind?" said Paka. She turned her head to see the cubs have stopped moving. Niambi had her ears pulled back and, along with Alenda and Farih was staring fearfully at their brother. Kahlil's pelt fur was standing on end.

"She's a lioness?" Kahlil growled.

"She not like other lions," Paka reassured "She was kick out of her pride and they killed her cub. She should not give you any trouble." Kahlil calmed down and continued walking, but more slowly, not that eager to meet her anymore.

At sunset, they arrived at Mama Jamal's home. It was a very basic, a cave on side of a cliff with a couple of trees, but it was more than his pride ever had. Kahlil remembered his mother telling him that their pride was extremely old fashion and only take cave shelter in the rainy season. Kahlil looked around and saw several different kinds of predators, most felines.

"Wait here I'll go get her." Said Paka as spirted into the cave. Kahlil and his sisters sat alone at mouth of the cave, secretly worried.

"Well, what have here?" said a voice above their head.

They looked up to see a leopard sitting comfortably on a limb. It body heavily littered with rosette spots, making it hard to see the gold fur. The neck has far less rosettes spots and hold more plain dots. The leopard's body was small and had no whiskers, the sign of a female. Her eyeshades were deep brown, almost black, with red eyes. In the shade she was in, the leopard was menacing.

"We never had lion cubs before," She continued "but I haven't been around forever." She stood up and leaped off her branch, landing gracefully the cubs. Kahlil met her with his claws.

"Hey, there hold on" the leopard said " I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm Etana."

"I see everyone getting along," said a lioness that emerged from the cave. The lioness was cinnamon colored with colorless paws and looked older Ndege. Her eyeshade was two tones, one chocolate brown, and the other white. Her muzzle was long and bears a black sharp nose. She was very shady, had black ears, and a black stripe. She had a very grandmother like feel to her, yet the pride you can feel in any senior hunter.

"Etana," said Jamal "Stop scaring our guests." She turned to Kahlil. "Paka told me of your situation. You are more than welcome to stay here." Jamala took a good look each cub.

Farih was the close one. She bears light aqua blue eyes wrapped in two-tone eyeshades, colored paws, and a pink sharp nose. She also had long fur growing from cheeks and chest. Next was Alenda. Everything on Alenda light. Eye shade, round pink nose, her pale gold pelt, lime green eyes, even her tail truft was white. Only thing she didn't have was ear rims and the only one with colorless paws. Niambi was currently hiding behind her brother. Niambi had dark chocolate eyeshades, red eyes, black round nose, and ear rims. Her fur was unusually smooth and it was clear she was the runt. Then Jamala turn to Kahlil.

If Niambi was a male then you have Kahlil. Kahlil was much lighter color than his sisters instead pale gold; he was very pale cream, almost white. He much more shadier than his sister, though his cheek fur that required for a mane hadn't grown in yet. His deep dark mane was long, reaching his shoulders, but not going past his ears. Kahlil was quite big for age, instead looking he almost 1 year old, he look like he two! He was very lean, but was delevoping large muscles in his legs. The way Kahlil was looking Jamala, it was clear he didn't trust her. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do your parents hunt?" she said. Kahlil ears flattened out. " Sorry, overstepped my bounties. Anyhow are you hungry? We got warthog."

"Sure-" Kahlil began but interrupted by Alenda

"Warthog? Yuk! I hate Warthog. I never figure out why dad caught that trash every year."

" Because_ sis_," said Kahlil, spat out the 'sis' "that was mom's favorite food and how dad won her heart." Alenda bowed her head, as Kahlil lecture her. " I guess you won't be eating here tonight." He started walking, stop in front of cave and with a "And I'm not catching any rats." Disappeared into the cave.

All of the others carnivores was shock at scene. Jamala turn to Farih

"What just happened?"

Farih was sitting quietly with very little emotion on her face but it was clear in her eyes that she wanted to cry.

"Alenda never think, always rude and when she like that it usually true. When mama died, she insulted ubhuti like the rest of pride did, called him a 'rat'." Farih stared into the blackness of cave. "He was always sad but now he more angry".

"You mean bitter," said Niambi as walked up to them. "It one thing when a hateful pride call you that all your life, but it whole different level when one of your siblings, the last of your family said it.

"Now doesn't really trust anyone now."

* * *

><p>After a while, they went to bed. Despite Kahlil saying he wasn't go hunt; he went and got a small rat for sister. He wasn't pleased that the only area he and his sisters could sleep was next to lioness.<p>

' I swear someone laughing at me.' He thought. Kahlil took the spot closest to Jamala, not wanting her anywhere near his sisters. Kahlil waited patiently for Jamala to go sleep, before he let his tiredness conquer him.

* * *

><p>A month old Kahlil was in the beautiful savannah when a locust came into view. He crouched down, blending in with the surrounding. Kahlil slowly approached. He was inches away when he heard all too familiar voice.<p>

"Kahlil?" he turned to see Ina, in all her dark chocolate glory, looking exactly as he saw her as an adult. Kahlil ran to her completely forgetting the bug, with every step he took he grew until was full adult. Kahlil finally caught up with her before Ina began running. It seems like they were running for hours yet he wasn't tired. Giggles soon joined them Kahlil turned to see his sisters following. He was truly in bliss. The golden grassland became sky.

' I don't want this to ever end.'

"Kahlil? Why did you stop?" Ina said, walking up to him. He gave is most kindest smile that for once didn't look awkward or forced. Then suddenly she stopped, her eyes in full agony. Her body lightly shook as Ina tried to breathe but as air reached her lungs they were forcedly coughed back out.

"Ina, what wrong?" he said as he gingerly touch her with his paw, but this only it worse. Ina was coughing and shaking very violently now and kept getting worse until she fell and vomit out her own blood. By this time they no longer adults but 6 months cubs, one laying on ground and the other stand in fear. However, the vomit only stop f belief enough for her catch her breath.

"IT BURNS!" Ina screamed "HELP ME!" the vomit continued and didn't stop. Kahlil watched in horror as Ina finally choke on her own blood and die. Kahlil looked down at himself, all the blood from first impact landed squarely on his chest and front legs, his back paws were soak from the pool of blood he was standing.

'No! No! Not again, any day but this day.'

"Look what you done!" he turn to see Alenda, Farih, and Niambi glaring at him.

"You killed Koke and now Ina!" said Farih

"But I didn-" said Kahlil

"Silence, disgusting hairball!" said Niambi "You're lower than the rats, the bugs, the dirt."

Kahlil watched as Alenda grew to adult, but didn't hold any of her features but look like one lion. Gerda. The other simply watched as Alenda-Gerda hit him. Before he knew it he changed back into a one month old, harboring the injuries he had so long ago. He watched helplessly a lioness slowly lift up her paw to kill him.

" Niambi, Farih," he said, tears flowing from his eyes "Help me."

Farih give him a toothy smile while Niambi was sad and sympatric.

"You brought this on yourself," said all four girls in union but only Gerda said the next word, "bug." and swung her paw.

* * *

><p>Kahlil gasped as popped out the nightmare. He looked around, his fur sticking to his skin. Once he was satisfied that it was only dream, he lay down and quickly fell back to sleep. Unknown to Kahlil, Jamala had been watching Kahlil sleep since he kick her with his leg. She stare his face when it turn to pure fear, even hearing a few names, all the while thinking.<p>

' What happened in Kahlil's life that made him like this.'

* * *

><p>This dream was very different from the usual. Normally Kahlil's dreams were very vivid, like he been there before, sometime he think of a river and sometime of animals, his life, his fear, or simply eyes, but recently he been dreaming of the strangest thing he ever seen, he didn't know what it was, but did know it was made completely of rock and as high as mountains. On it was eight figures: lions, but couldn't see their faces only their colors. He tried to get a closer look but before he could see them clearly, he awake up.<p>

This was entirely different. Kahlil was walking though a thick fog; he could see nothing in it, not even his paws.

_Little one_

He turned, frighten.

**Son**

"Who's there?"

_**Don't you remember?**_

"Mom?" He turned look for the voices. "Dad?"

The fog clears to show a river and a cloudy night, only lit by the moon.

"Where are you?"

_Look in the clouds_

"What do you mean?"

_Look_

He looked up to see the clouds shape the form of his mother. It was still for a second before jumping out of the sky. As it touch the ground, it actually became his mother. Kahlil watch as mother approached him, her white coat ripple with a light gray shine like always.

"Where Dad?"

_Look in the river_

Ndege's mouth did not move but Kahlil could still her talk. Kahlil walked over and look but see nothing, not even himself. Kahlil turned to his mother.

_Touch it_

He did as he was told. His paw lay barely on the surface. He was surprised to feel something behind it and kept pushing.

**Let go**

Kahlil set his paw back on the ground as the lion shaped water came out the river while a strong wind blew, giving Erasto his color.

**Hi, son**

"I miss you," Kahlil said. He ran to his parent as they nudge and rubbed him.

**_Kahlil listen to us_**

Kahlil look up to his parents to stern face.

**We need you to trust Jamala**

"But why"

**Because she helps you to whom you are.**

"I don't understand."

**You will soon**

_Open your heart my little one, she closer to you than you think_

* * *

><p>Kahlil woke up for the second time and didn't want go back to sleep for more confusion. He looked to around to find Jamala was no longer in the cave.<p>

' I wonder where she went?' Kahlil thought. He could still hear his mother's echo in his head.

Open your heart

After a few moments, he decided to find her. He careful not to step on anyone, walked to the entrance. There he could see Jamala just a little a way from him, though it hard to her fur against the black sky.

"Jamala, Wait up!" He said, running toward her. It clear on Jamala's that she think he would seek her out.

"Did I wake you, little one?" Jamala said and for a moment, Kahlil felt like he was with his mother again.

"No, I just wanted to where you're going?" he said sheepily. Jamala just smiled.

"I'll show you."

Kahlil followed Jamala up the side of her cliff, all the time wondering where they were going. At the top of the cliff was a small oasis; it had a few trees with thick leaves and a small pond.

"It is my quiet place," Jamala said "I come here every morning. You are free to use if you like. Just don't anyone, or it won't be so quiet anymore."

"It lovely." Was all he could say.

"Kahlil, quickly turn around." Kahlil turn to see nothing but empty and the night sky.

"Wait for it." Jamala winked. Kahlil watched as a small speck of yellow appeared on the horizon. As it grew, the sky became more and more red. Kahlil watched in full awe.

"Is it beautiful?" Jamala said "I remember when my mate showed this to me."

Kahlil turned to her. "What was he like?"

"He was a kind soul. His name was forgotten often, as father was a murderous rogue, so told anyone. He was very small, lean and very dark almost black, but had these beautiful blue eyes. He was my reason for my family."

"How is that?"

"Back then was I quite selfish as my father was famous though I never met him. When we first met, I belittle him, I didn't want anything with a lion that barely a mane, but he soon grew on me and we have a cub, a beautiful male. But my half brother, the king, found out, he killed my family right in front of me. In a blind rage, killed his and I was kicked out and I vowed never to go back.

"Well it harder for a female to get in a pride than male. We are tight family and we need company. Then I saw this fight, a cheetah mother was trying to protect her baby from hyenas. They kill her instantly but before they could touch cub I chased them off. I care for the boy and I found my purpose." Kahlil thought hard about her words, her life.

' She been so much.' Kahlil thought 'Maybe, just maybe we could get could'

Open your heart

"Bird and wildebeest." He said. Jamala turn to him, confused.

"My mom was a bird hunter and dad did wildebeest." He explained

"Ah, it shows."

"What?"

"You're long and lean, that sign of a bird or gazelle hunter, but you're also unusually big and strong, sign of a zebra or wildebeest killer."

"Oh."

"You're a special lion," said Jamala "your parents must be proud."

* * *

><p>dream scene:<strong><br>**

**Erasto speaking**

_Ndege speaking_

**_Erasto And Ndege speaking_**

WOW this took forever this my longest chapter yet. 7 pages.

I read my other chapters and this I Kahlil personality is based on someone in my life weird. I tell you later.

I want do two kinds of dreams. One vivid the other more dialogue. I like Ndege and Erasto come back though dreams.

I classified hunters, though get gazelle quite easy, it hard they're faster.

In my family tree for this Jamala is actually Kahlil's half-aunt. My question is should I let Kahlil find out.

For the sweet part of the first dream, I listen to titanic rose's theme.

Farih started get some personality, and Niambi is starting get out of her shell with Jamala. Niambi problem is mothers; Kahlil is bullied by everyone, she deal with mother.


	11. the small cats' way

Sorry for the wait, lots of things are happening since my summer vacation coming to an end. I'm going a play on sat. Then there is the water park. Mom got in a car accident yesterday (she okay, just a little cut up in the legs) today my little bro's surgery (for tubes and tonsil) I still got to do my reading assignment. Lot of stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: the small cats' way<p>

"Kahlil, though I feel something in you, I'm afraid I can't teach you to hunt," said Jamala, as they return to the cave.

"What why?" Kahlil asked

"Well, the lion way is too hard to grasped now," Jamala replied, "You may have the speed and certainly have size but you don't have weight."

Kahlil was discouraged, he wanted to learn hunt, not leech off a possible friend.

"But," she continued "You can learn the others styles,"

"Okay, how?"

"I think it best started with Wepesi and Simai."

"Wepesi and Simai?"

" a caracal and serval."

"Why two?"

"Well, Simai is a better hunter, but Wepesi closer to your size."

"Oh, when do we start?" Kahlil was excited to be worth something.

"When ever you like."

"Today."

* * *

><p>So after breakfast, Kahlil went to field with Wepesi and Simai.<p>

Wepesi was a pretty caracal. She bears a wine red coat. She something close to white eyeshade but not really because it was only on the sides of her nose and edge of her eyes. Her ears were pitch black with black furry tips and went down the sides of her head. In Kahlil's mind she looked rather creepy since her acid green iris were huge, nearly cover covering her eyes, while her pupils was sharp and ventral. It didn't help that she never seems to stop smiling.

Simai had bright gold fur littered with spots and looked a lot like Paka. He had four thick stripes on the back of his neck. He also had black ears but instead of going down his head; he had a stripe on them. His white-eye shade was only under his eyes. Simai green eyes were not as creepy as Wepesi because pupils were bigger and rounder.

"So have you ever seen our kind hunt?" asked Wepesi

"Um, no not really." Kahlil replied

"Our way is real simple," Said Simai, his large ear turned and soon his head and body.

"We… just," he continued as he slowly creeping away from Kahlil. Kahlil watched carefully, confused but interested nonetheless. Suddenly Simai jumped in the air. He body seem to stretched to an impossibly length.

"Pounced." Simai said though his teeth as now carry a dead rat in his mouth.

"And teach you to swim," said Wepesi, showing her teeth.

"When are we going to start?" said Kahlil, excitement easily seen on his face, even beginning to smile for the first time in a long time.

"Well, this spot pretty good," Wepesi thought out loud. " Now you can't do it like us. You're bigger and have smaller ears."

"I can see what mean about size, but why ears?" Kahlil asked

"It helps us hear the rats." Wepesi explained. She didn't see Kahlil laid his ears flattened hearing that word.

' Don't be mad at her, she doesn't know.' Kahlil thought as he tried not to hit the small cat.

"Kahlil, I heard another mouse coming," Simai interrupted, to Kahlil's relief. He walked over to Simai.

"Now crouched low now, feel the tension in your legs." Simai said and Kahlil followed. He lowers himself until his jaw was on ground. He could feel small, quick footsteps coming, stop and started to turn around.

'No!' He thought and went for the jump and miss, but he stop until he got on it's tail on the fourth try.

"You're certainly stubborn aren't you." Wepesi said as a statement not question. "Usually after missing twice it almost impossible to catch."

"It the only thing I could do." Said Kahlil

"I see, let try again." Said Simai

* * *

><p>Two hours and 5 caught rats later, they return to the cave.<p>

"Well, little one, how was your first lesson?" Asked Jamala, as she saw them return.

"Great! I caught four of them." He said, quite proud of himself.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to know how to pounce," Said Wepesi "We'll see about water."

"Well, aren't you smart." Jamala said as she began to lick Kahlil, giving him a bath. Kahlil simply sat and let her do her work, since he secretly loves his bath since he had been born. Once done, Kahlil left to sunbathe.

* * *

><p>He suddenly he could see everything from high he see beautiful grassland as far as the eyes could see. He turned to see to a great, big lion.<p>

He look a lot like Kahlil's old king, Bela, but had a dirty gold pelt, and twice big as Bela. He also has soft blue eyes.

Kahlil thought he should feel tense, after all males, especially alpha males, have limited amount of tolerance to any males they don't know or is unrelated to them, but he wasn't scared but rather he was very peaceful.

Kahlil watched as the lion looked into the horizon, turned to cave behind him, and back. Kahlil, curious, went slowly to cave. He soon a beautiful copper colored lioness was giving birth. He see two beige cubs, was already feeding, but he could see from her belly, she had more coming. Next to her was another lioness.

This was dark beige and was cradling her own cub, which was gold. She smiled sweetly to other.

"You can do it little Usisi," she said in a kind; motherly voice " Bring your children into the world."

Copper one pushed and pushed until she was done. She turned see two cubs bearing a lighter version of her copper pelt.

"Oh, look how beautiful your nieces and nephew are." She proudly

The beige one frowned "a nephew?"

"Yes, the little one."

The beige continues to stare at the cub, but soon smiled. "Well, isn't this a blessing?"

* * *

><p>Kahlil woke up.<p>

'Was it a dream? No, it was too vivid. Maybe a memory but who?' he thought. A good size gray, brown and black blur jumped over him, startling him.

" Hyenas," he grunted, only to be hit by a rock.

"What ya just call me?" said the blur, which was now standing still; clearly show no signs of being a hyena. Her neck was long, but not hunched. She had a long, almost bushy black tail with a small white tip and had very small white spots on a random black and brown pelt.

"I ain't no hyena!" she continued " I'm Lycaon pictus not a measly, cannibalistic meerkat!"

"Sorry," said Kahlil, "I didn't mean to upset ya."

"Yeah, well, I hate being taken for those weird mutts."

An awkward silence came between them for a while, neither wanted to speak but couldn't stand the silence until Kahlil finally broke it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?" He asked, "I never met a Lycaon pictus."

"Oh, it the formal name for the ornate wolf, by the way, the name's Hadhi."

"I'm Ka-"

"Kahlil, the oldest newcomer for Mama Jamala, I know."

Kahlil looked at her more closely, thinking, ' Had I seen this one at camp?'

As if sensing Kahlil's confusion, she said

"I don't live there anymore, but I pop in every one in awhile."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The next day Simai and Wepesi took Kahlil to a small, but deep pond that was full with fish.<p>

"Ok let see how comfortable you are in water." Said Simai. Three cats walked to the pond. Being from a river tribe Kahlil went concededly far, at least until he come to end of the shallow edge. Simai and Wepesi continued on, swimming now until they made to the middle pond.

"Wow, I never a lion go that far out, except mama." Said Wepesi.

"This is as far as my old pride would go." Kahlil yelled.

"Are you from a river pride?" Simai asked as he swam toward him.

"Yes."

"That good, you'll get the hand of this quicker than mama." Simai said

"Why that?"

"She a desert lion." Simai said, "Now step off the edge."

Kahlil hesitantly came off the edge but began to panic as he started to sink.

"Stop that, calmly swing your legs or you will sink and keep you head out of the water." Said Simai. It took Kahlil a few moments before he could calm down.

"Now kick forward like you're running." Kahlil did as he was told. Inch by inch he swam, getting a little faster each time. He was quite proud when he made to middle.

"Neat work, lil." she said

"Lil?" Kahlil asked

"That short Kahlil," She explained. "Or do you prefer Kah?"

"Either fine." He said, feeling happy to have a nickname. Since he arrived, he been the animals would introduced themselves, but would hear answer to other names. Paka had kit or speed. Pepsi's was swift, Simai's was high, and Hadhi's was snap.

For the next hour, Kahlil practice the basic of swimming and fishing, which he very talented at as he caught 10 fish easily.

* * *

><p>I like how this one turned out. I was originally going give each lesson there own chapter but I better put in one. For the next three chapters, will start a week after the lesson only one isn't a lesson chapter. These lessons may seem filler like but explain small things later in story and will important for Kahlil later on.<p>

Also there will be more dreams but Ndege and Erasto won't appear for a while, if ever.

Hadhi is going be my practice on comic relief, going to need if I don't the movies to feel out of place. The her scene is suppose to half funny, truthful and weird because:

She bears lot black and brown, which all four type of hyenas bears, making her look close to hyenas.

Hyenas are often confuse with dog family

She called them "cannibalistic meerkat!" because it (2004 lion king DVD) said that are in the mongoose family, same as meerkat. It also refers to the fact that if a hyenas pup died a clan member, usually the mother will eat them.

3) She called hyenas "weird mutts" because they show dogs and cat traits but in the mongoose family. It also point to unusual sexual differences.

Ornate wolf is one of the names for Lycaon pictus. The others are **African Wild Dog**, **African Hunting Dog**, **Cape Hunting Dog**, **Painted Dog**, **Painted Wolf**, **Painted Hunting Dog**, or **Spotted Dog.**

As for nicknames, they go by, meaning, skills or personality and since Kahlil is new and his name going by two meanings they're just cut name in half.

Names:

Wepesi- swift

Simai- high

Hadhi- respect honor

New words:

Usisi- sister


	12. lesson 2 snapped

A while ago my sis asked why I chose Kiara's color pelt for the sisters. I'm telling you right there color are different. If you were trying to paint them, Kaira is Simba's color with a bit cream to it. My girls were be half white not little bit of cream.

And as for the diesendent thing, I can't tell you, I don't want to. So much has change in this story, I'm sure any but no one in this group is Nala's.

I found I'm accurate with the white lions. It turn out white lions can only give birth normal lions, unless their mate is white, then the chances for white lion increase. Ndege is a white lion (not a completely true white beause of her eyes), her father a true white lion, and (though see she never mention) her mother was white before I drop her out of the story. So I'm accurate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: the leopard's way<p>

A week passed since Kahlil's last lesson and was now a good fisher and swimmer, well at least in still water anyway. There wasn't a river large enough swim in, but Simai that they moved near the Kube River during the dry season, which were few weeks away.

Today he was learning from Etana. Etana was a very unusual to Kahlil's mind. It often said that Leopards were cowardly and murderous, but Etana and the other leopards he met were any but. Sure they had strange sense of humor but they weren't bad. Kahlil consider the leopards were mistreated like he was.

"Alright," Etana said, stopping a large tree it was thicker than the other trees and twice as tall. "You're going to climb this tree. Watch." She unsheathed her claws and began to gracefully climb. Kahlil watch as her muscle rippled softly with every movement. It seems like gravity had very little affected on her, as she seem to leap higher and higher to the high branches. She finally stopped on the lowest branch.

"Break a leg," she yelled.

' She must be joking.' Kahlil thought as He stared up fearfully.

"Shouldn't we started with a smaller tree?" he yelled

"No, when you climb this, you can climb just about everything."

Kahlil took one more at the height, revealing his own claws. He slowly tried to inch his way the wide trunk. The key word is tried. Every time he made about two or three feet off the ground, the bark would give way and back to lying on the warm floor. Etana simply watched with amused look on her face.

"Come on princely," she said after the tenth try. "If you want to start hunting tonight, you got to learn fast."

"You and I both know I'm not a prince." Kahlil said

"Yes you are, you're the male in the area and since you're not a grown, you're a prince."

He merely stared at her; trying to take her words in. ' I'm I really a prince?' He always knew that his first uncle, Mtulivu, was king and since he and his father were brothers, he had royal blood too, right? He decided to ignore this.

"Can't you give a hint or two?" Kahlil yelled

"Yeah widen your stance and climb faster."

"No really,"

"I'm serious," she replied " your legs aren't spread out enough and you're staying too long in one spot."

Kahlil tried her advice and found that he could climb a lot farther up the tree, making almost halfway. That is before the downward force became harder to resist. He could feel the bark between his claws breaking. He was back on the ground, pretty sore from distance.

"What did I do wrong?" He said

"You didn't sink your claws enough"

* * *

><p>Kahlil gave three more tries, all with the results. By this point it was sunset and Kahlil was beginning to think that he broke something in him, but still he kept trying. He was climbed halfway up the tree, strength seem to vanish.<p>

"Etana, I'm tired," he said, he feels myself starting to slide off. "Can we continue this tomorrow."

"You're so weak, Jamala could do it," Etana scoffed "You're no lion, just a overgrown rat."

At that moment, Kahlil felt something snapped. All the painful parts of his life appeared before his eyes. His parents' death, Ina's death, Alenda's harsh words, and Gerda's beating. And for the first time he black out.

* * *

><p>Etana one the other hand was watching a strange transformation take place. She watched as his tired, sore form, suddenly stiffen, his ruby eyes staring at her. She worried.<p>

' Is he stuck?' She got up from her comfy branch, preparing to scale down the trunk, when she heard him growling. She turned to see his fur was standing on end, his teeth was bared, his eyes had lost its shine, and the somewhat large pupils had shrink, giving I'm an evil, no an insane look. And to make it more scary, he quickly climbing to her limb.

' What the—What happening?'

* * *

><p>Kahlil could see the sky, but he wasn't dry. He was deep in a river, yet could easily breathe like it was.<p>

' Where am I?' he thought

Suddenly a lion cub appeared at the water edge. He had bright gold pelt with strange red eyes. He still had his baby spots. He was drinking while an adult lioness came into view. She was beige and look somewhat familiar. He moved closer to the edge.

"You shouldn't out so early," she said worried "You could get eaten, Alhaadi"

The little lion, Alhaadi, simply said, "I just wanted a quick drink."

"Well alright, but I want you come right back to the cave." She turned and walked away. After a few minutes, Alhaadi was no longer drinking as he was now playing with water. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him, but before Kahlil could make out the figure. It shoved Alhaadi into the river. Alhaadi tried to fight back, biting and clawing at the shadow's paw that was holding him down. Unfortately it couldn't make anything. Kahlil watch in horror as the little cub struggle for air. Kahlil jumped at the paw, not wanting the cub to drown, only to phase though it.

' What happened?' he thought as Alhaadi finally stop moving. The paw, which was holding down the cub, gently let it float to the surface and move downriver. Kahlil turned to figure only to see a dark tail truft.

Kahlil

Kahlil turned to watch the small cub was floated out of view.

'Was this my fate if mom left me alone?'

Kahlil, wake up

'Was he a outcast like me?'

* * *

><p>"Kahlil, little one," said Jamala. She has had an uneasy feeling about letting Etana teach Kahlil, but she was the best and most encouraging of the leopards, so she simply tried ignore it. However as sunset came she became more nervous.<p>

'Maybe a quick look.' She thought. She soon came across their tree. It as wide as full-grown male bull elephant and a little shorter than giraffe with thick bark.

'Surely she not making him climb that.' She thought as Jamala watch Kahlil, now a brownish red from the dirt, fell directly on his back. He got up, quite shaken, and climb back up the trunk.

'This had gone up long enough.' She was halfway to the tree when she heard Etana say, "You're no lion, just a overgrown rat." Jamala watch Kahlil's reactions.

"No!" yelled Jamala, now running at full speed. Kahlil was easily climbing up trunk and now approaching Etana's branch, who now pounced to a farther branch, but Kahlil mastered it quickly. Jamala was now at the trunk, she looked the two cubs nearing the top of the tree.

'I'll never make in time.' She screamed "Etana, jump now!"

Etana, who was now top of the tree, stared down to her adopted mom. "Are you crazy?"

"It the only way!" Kahlil chose that moment to jump at pushing them both out of the tree. Etana and Kahlil landed on their side, but Kahlil sprang right and attacked Etana's ear with his claws. He would have attacked more, if Jamala wasn't holding his tail.

"Kahlil, stop!" Jamala yelled "That enough!" Kahlil paid no heed, mindless clawing at Etana, who was screaming.

"Stop!" Jamala said, before slapping Kahlil across the left side of his face. Kahlil flew into the trunk headfirst and pass out. Jamala went to Etana.

"Oh god, are you all right," she said as she gingerly lick her right ear.

"My paw hurt."

"Can you stand?" she asked as looked at the wounded ear. It had two holes cut clean though other side but the ear was fine

"I think so," Etana begun to pick herself, she looked at Jamala's paw

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are claws out?"

Jamala's claws were indeed out and clearly smelled of fresh blood.

'No' She turned to Kahlil.

Kahlil lying with leg under his face, sporting the blood that ran his face.

"Etana, get back to the cave," said Jamala "I'll be soon."

Etana gave no answer, just limp-ran home.

Jamala approached Kahlil and began to clean him off, first blood then the dirt. With every lick she gave two tears fell on the young Leo's fur, leaving her to taste the salty residue.

'Why does this hurt so much? Haven't cried my little Akram died. Even other don't hurt me this much. Is because my own kind or something more?'

* * *

><p>After a while, Jamala return with Kahlil on her back. Niambi was the first to meet them. "What happened?"<p>

"I'll tell in minute." Jamala said as she put Kahlil gently down on the cave floor and went outside.

At the cave Entrance, Jamala roared powerfully, wanting order.

"My children," she said, "I am sure you all heard of Etana's and Kahlil's injuries. I'm had watched them from a farther and saw the Kahlil had started the fight."

Noises erupted from the crowd.

"How dare he?" said one.

"What a miserable rat!" Shouted another.

'Overgrown rat!' she thought.

"Silence," She with her word dropping with order " Before Kahlil attacked, Etana called him a "rat". He snapped. The reason for this was because he never named. Before his pride died he was abuse everyone except his parents and sisters.

"If I had known before how bad it was, I would had warned you, but I tell you now. Unless you want to end up like Etana or worse, do not called him or everyone else "rats" and we will not of what happened today."

From there Jamala turn back into cave with Kahlil's sisters close behind. The sister stared at their brother's wounds. His left ear had one triangle like cut that Jamala thought might from a branch, since it was impossible for claws to make that. The other was a teardrop shaped wound rested on the inner corner of left eyeshade almost identical to old scar just a little bigger.

"Come now," Jamala said "Let him rest."

* * *

><p>Fun fact: slapping your cub in the face is a normal lion punishment, but using claws are pushing it.<p>

I like Kahlil because just a really flawed character, seriously he more flawed than kovu and he wanted to kill the simba. I swore if I gave a evil prupose he would make great Disney villain. He started out good and turned evil, which I always thought interesting. The only problem is may be treated like a true villain cause the disney's standards are: they're mean, they have a reason to be mean, and yet entertaining about it. Kahlil hit two of them. Even in my drawing, he mix personality of mufasa, Nala, scar, and simba, That from greatest to least.

The tree fight music is tlk on broadway track it under the simba confronts scar. Jamala cleaning Etana and Kahlil i use the bambi's mom death.

Well school next week for me. Pray for me. Pray to live of boredom, pray for to survive my where-your-hearing-aid? Teachers and my grade 'cause we are doomed to no story if my laptop taking away.

Mtulivu-quiet person

Alhaadi- guide

Akram- more generous

Etana- Strong (not sure if I type this already)


	13. the plan

Hey i'm back! i finally about time to finish this chapter.

**DJ**: Well, If you go with that logic, then it would at first make sense. but remember Erasto a little brother. and in order to have gold fur he had to inherit it from the father. so erasto carrys the gold gene. then Ndege white lion and usually the color just skip until to the next generation unless their mate is white. so she and her parent could easily be gold lions. It show though with the sisters. and Jamala the aunt and she brown, so that mean that kahlil's grandfather carrys dark as well as gold gene. so kahlil carries four genes: cream,gold, brown, and white(though he have to find a real special lion to get a white cub). there 8 generation at least (this might end up with him being a decent ancestor) between him and simba. there can easily be a daughter along the bloodline which would stop the cream gene being passed drown from father to son.

Plus this is plan on a punnett square (one of the few scienitfic) so it possible for a light lion to give born to brown lion (so uru my not be the dark one, though i prefer that way)

Now before we start, there one thing i want to talk about. I'm going to called Kahlil mane hair a mullet because three stage of hair.

one: truft- any kind of different color hair that doesn't pass the ear and head. Ex) cub Kovu and Kopa

Two: crop- different hair that can pass the ear and/or reach the neck but can't go over the neck Ex) teen simba in 1 1/2 and teen nuka

Three: mullet- different hair that pass over the ears and neck but doesn't cover the entire neck

Once it cover the neck, it a mane.

* * *

><p>"Ok," Paka said, " this is your test, Kahlil. If you can get just one gazelle then you pass."<p>

Kahlil turned to the large herd. It had been four weeks since the incident. It took Kahlil while to wake up; when he did the family (mainly the leopards) were nervous around him. When he asked Jamala, he found out what happened. For a week, Kahlil did nothing but took care of Etana, and probably continue if Etana hasn't told him before she bite his neck.

Now Kahlil was as tall as Jamala and almost as long. His wavy crop of mane as turn to a wild mullet his lightly seen colored paws was armed with black, deadly claws, that he sharpen regularly against a rock. It took a while for him to get used to always be out.

Kahlil walk quietly toward the herd. With every step he feel the mouse retreat but he ingnored them, only sick looking male at the edge. 40 feet away from the herd he began to tense up, before taking off in a full run. The herd shatters seeing the oncoming threat. The sick one did make it.

"Good job," Paka said, her muzzle smeared with blood from her own kill. " I had never seen a lion run so fast."

"Thanks…speed" Kahlil replied still winded.

"Let take this back to camp."

* * *

><p>"Don't look now but I think we're being followed." Kahlil said as a downward wind reach his nose. This had been along side of them for a while now but it been far ahead, likely going to strike.<p>

"Maybe it a friend?" Paka asked

"Just to be safe." Kahlil put his kill down. "Who ever you are come out now!"

"Now, now I don't mean any harm," said a lioness as she appeared out of bush.

She was an old lioness, about 13 years old. Her sandy tan fur was scruffy against her thin frame. To tell look almost like Jamala except for the fur.

"Grandma Afaafa!" Paka screamed as she ran to the lioness

"Who?" Kahlil asked

"Grandma Afaafa," Paka said, "she is Jamala's mother."

* * *

><p>"I see you took in some lions, Jamala," Afaafa said during dinner.<p>

"Yes," Jamala simply replied

"Tell me had long had you had them?'

"Only 8 moons"

"Jamala, my child may I speak to you in private?" she said after a few moments.

"Sure, mama" she lead her into the cave. "What is about? You never act this secretly with the others."

"Well, I heard about their situation and I want to help them bury their parents in honor."

"What could possibly know? You only been here since sunset."

"Only that he been abused all his life by his own kind, maybe within his only family."

Jamala was shocked

"All in behavior my daughter."

Jamala sighed and lay down. "It not just that but I think his hatred go deeper than that. When he first got here, he was so tensed. Always glaring at me, flinching when walked toward him, even taking his portions and running away from me. I'm not sure if it just toward female or his whole kind in general."

Afaafa smiled down at our only daughter. "That why you have to let me try. Maybe can learn about him."

"He'll never go with you, " Jamala said finally "Not with someone he barely knows."

"Well, about with his sisters?"

"Even more so, he so protective of them even if he hardly around them."

The two lionesses thought long and hard about what to do about this.

Finally Afaafa said, "Does he trust you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Will you come with us?"

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Well, it kinda of short but i getting back to into it. you just have to wait a month or so. ok?<p>

Oh, i found a song that roughly express Kahlil - Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

names:

Afaafa- virtue


	14. the night before

hey guys sorry i was so late with this that and this short. it mainly i had a bit writer block which i'll explain in the after this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next day was the big move and everyone was going to bed early. It was a three days walk to the next cave it was best to leave early.<p>

"Kahlil, girls," Jamala nudged "may we speak privately?'

"Sure," Kahlil replied

"Well we all know that the shelter is very close to your old home," Jamala said

To this all of the four cubs nodded

"Well, my mother and I been think if we could go there and give you parents a proper burial?"

"A burial?" Niambi asked.

"It how you respect the dead," Kahlil said "normally the whole pride roar for their fallen comrade and thank them for the good things they did, like they did with dad"

"Oh, can we do it ubhuti?" said Farih, her aqua eyes shine with a strange hope that seem familiar yet unknown to Kahlil.

"Yea, can we please?"

Kahlil looked over his sisters' faces. They all changed so much even if wasn't like his growth spurt.

Niambi wasn't as shy as she used. She no longer hide when face with a stranger, she was even the first to greet Afaafa.

Farih was a very strong. Kahlil knew that his fight with Alenda always hurt her little heart, but she been trying very hard not to cry. She often saw practicing her fighting skills with the other cubs.

Alenda, unfortunately, had taken a turn for worse. Before their parents died she was just loud mouth to couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Now she horribly cruel to Kahlil, she always first to start the fights, saying she wish never had nameless outcast for a brother. Kahlil could only take so much.

"Alright," was all he said 'this may be good for them.'

"Excellent, we'll go after we settle down in the new cave," Jamala said "but for now get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Kahlil was in dark place. He couldn't see pass his nose in the fog. In the distance, he could hear a roaring water fall, though it was faint. He soon caught a glimpse of light, a star. It small and faint but Kahlil thought it was better than nothing and began to walk toward it. With every step he took the star grew brighter until it seem to blind him. The star fainted and ,in it place, was lion.<p>

He about one year old with truft hair red as the dirt hanging over his right eye. His pelt a dull gold but what really made him stand out, was his clearly visible baby spots and unusual red eyes.

"Alhaadi," Kahlil said, staring in awe. This was the same cub that drowned as baby.

" I see you can still remember me even though I grown quite a bit" He said in usually voice that was both high and deep at the same time.

" what do you want?" Kahlil snapped

"Only a favor. A great evil is about to strike my pride and I need your help."

"but why me, why not warn your own."

"I tried, even with my bloodline, my bond wasn't strong enough to connect them"

long silence played the only sound of waterfall was heard

"That still doesn't answers why you need me."

You are part of my family no matter how distant"

"family?" Kahlil was confused

"Your Great grandfather was the 2nd prince before being pass down to your grand mother, mother-"

"…to me," Kahlil said " but how can I help?"

Alhaadi smiled " you'll see" At that moment ground beneath Kahlil gave away, making fall a thousand feet before hitting the cold, merciless water.

* * *

><p>Kahlil panted as he looked over the dark, overcrowded den.<p>

'It was just a dream,' he thought after moment 'I need some air'

he sat at the edge of the quiet spot and look to stars.

"What is I'm suppose to do? I just don't how to help someone with one eighth my blood."

* * *

><p>Okay the main reason i was having was the story. Not in a general sense but Kahlil. he just one sided every chapter. you know in extremely happy, another anger so when i show chapter 15, the former ones going to look choppy, if i would mind too much, if it was his reasoning won't too. think about it, he dislike his own kind. He detest female and tolerance SOME males. well, except for Gerda and bela, they're really no reason this. so i look back on one of my former versions of this story.<p>

i cut out five characters and reduce four roles before first posting. i now see how bad it was to do that. so around xmas, i'll post _**Re: Circle of Life**_. this will be a more detail version that almost like this (four deleted characters will come back) but with more development on for ALL characters.

HOWEVER, don't forget this, this version will be a more condensed version and can stand it own so watch out for these too.

see ya!


	15. what just happpen?

hey, happy hoilday here an early gift. chapter you want for. i been so busy with choir, my brother birthday, my cousin's upcoming birthday, christmas but here you go. talk to you later._** warning: kahlil's piont of view up ahead (go think it short.)**_ now for my longest chapter i made yet.

* * *

><p>Ch: 14 what just happen?<p>

'_**Ugh, **__my head,'_ I thought 'what happen? Where am I?'

First thing I noticed was that I was in a strange cave. It was dark and warm and, if the entrance was any clue, it wasn't on ground level.

Then it hit me: the strong scent of lions. However, it wasn't the dusty smell that I grew accustomed to with Jamla and Afaafa, nor was it wet earthy that I grow up with. This was a grassy almost herb like.

_Who are they? Why did they help me? Were they friendly or like my old pride?_

With every thought that passed though my mind, I could feel my ears start to sink with worry.

_I have to get to out here!_

I quickly got to my feet only to fall back to ground, with loud yelp. I felt a searing pain in right back leg.

_This is just great._

" I see you're awake,"

I turned to see to three figures at the cave entrance.

One was a copper-gold lioness with red eyes wrapped two-tone eyes shades. She long bodied and sports a pair of scruffy ears. In Kahlil's mind she look like a recolor, well-fed version of his mother.

Her pride sister also has scruffy ears, but was shorter, thicker, and older though not by much. She had a beige pelt with colorless paws and fiercely warm amber eyes wrapped in white eyeshade.

The third… Kahlil didn't know what to make of it. It was some kind of monkey, almost a baboon, yet it wasn't. Unlike most this one was a deep blueish black with blue rear, and the thin front paws while back was clearly muscular. It carried itself with a stick marked in strange way.

* * *

><p>" It alright young one," said the gold ness " Our shaman, Kioni, here to help."<p>

"Shaman?" was all Kahlil could ask.

"A shaman is someone who heal and talk to the great kings," she tried to explained

"That a diviner where I come from"

"We are called many names young one," Kioni stepped in "the fact that you called me that mean you are from the western lands?"

Kahlil didn't say anything but way he turn his head and close eyes, show he was not proud of that little fact.

Kioni didn't mind, as the young mandrill went to examine his leg.

"It was injured very badly but it's healing very well, "she said" by seventh rise will be able to walk it. good as new in a month young royal"

"I'm no royal," Kahlil chuckled

"But you are, and if you ever need to talk, go to the waterhole when first see the stars." And with that ran out the cave in strange high pitch laughter.

"Strange," Kahlil breathed, looking to the nesses for answers.

"Yeah, we think it because some of the baboons are starting to evolve," Said the beige.

"So what your name?" Kahlil turn away.

"It so we don't have to keep calling you 'young one'," the gold explained. The young leo stares at her.

"I'm Kahlil,"

"That a good name," the beige replied " I'm Nyimak and this my little sister, Queen Basma." Kahlil frowned

"Did you say queen?" he asked

"Yes," Basma said "but almost never used my status. I prefer to be treated like everyone else."

Kahlil was still uncomfortable. He remembered what his former queens were like. Hekima's was kind soul but always pity him horribly, so much that she constantly point out his flaws right in front of him, though he was pretty sure it wasn't on propose. Bela's mate, well Kahlil never could understand. She was very kind, at first. Then she turned a second Gerda, always give him the cold shoulder but had these sad expressions on her face, one like she was abandon her own cub by force.

"Are you hungry?" Basma asked. Kahlil snapped out his thoughts to see that Nyimak was no longer there.

"Umm… yes" he said

"Then let me help you up,"

* * *

><p>Gossip was buzzed though Pride about their new arriver, especially the four young year old.<p>

"Oh he's so handsome," said a young ness named Eshe. "I wonder what he like?"

Eshe was tawny cream with a white eyeshade, which hold dark amber eyes. She was given the nickname ' big cub' because her face hadn't lost any of it's youthful feature, making her seem the youngest of the triplet princesses, when she in fact she the oldest.

"Who know? maybe he's a big softie?" Awena wonder out loud. Awena was the second-born princess. Like Eshe, she was cream, though deeper in color, with amber eyes. However she had brown eyeshades and colorless paws.

A male named Nakisisa stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Did you see his scars? He obviously a fighter."

Nakisisa was a bright gold with a thick bronze gold stripe starting somewhere in his jet-black truft, spread to the top of his ears and end at his nose. His light sapphire eyes were wrapped in sandy eyeshades.

"Well, whatever he is," Murua, said, "I'm sure he'll love me." Murua was a beautiful dull gold lioness with warm amber eyes; her eyeshade was a cinnamon two-tone. What really made her stand out was that her front colored paws' color crawl halfway up for legs and was litter with faint baby spot, while her hind legs were colorless.

"You'll never know," Eshe, said, " He may like the older, maybe younger sorts."

"But Murua has a big advantage," Awena challenged, " If it wasn't for her, he would be with the water and wind. Plus she is chosen to take the throne."

"Nakisisa!" Nyimak said as she walked to the group.

"Yes, mama?" Nakisisa asked,

"Our guest is awake. I want you to be good to him, I can tell he had it hard."

* * *

><p>"Here you are," Basma said as place a large piece of gazelle in front of him. It was about a typical portion for an adult but it was way more than Kahlil would ever eat at the moment.<p>

" Uh, thanks," Kahlil said awkwardly. He looks at the pride. It wasn't too large about twelve lionesses, four cubs, and four years old, all either eating or watching him, but there weren't any fully grown male ('most likely patrolling,' he thought) when Nakisisa and Murua walked up.

"Oh, Kahlil this is Nakisisa," Basma said, "he's Nyimak's son."

"I'm Murua," the lioness said, making herself as grateful as possible.

'Ugh, I just met her and I already hate her' Kahlil groaned

"Well, I'll leave you for now." Basma said as she left

"So, do you like to be my mate?" Murua began " you so strong and beautif-"

"Will you shut up and leave? I'm trying to eat." Kahlil said

"Do you know who i am?"

"Frankly I don't if you are the great king Nkosi. Leave." Murua huffed but, left

"You shouldn't have done that," Nakisisa winced "Murua a princess and the heir to the throne."

"Just make me hate her even more. I hate most royals and nobles."

"Most?"

"I hate kings and princes, I can only tolerance queen, I never met a princess," Kahlil his direction to Murua. " Though I think I hate them too."

"Hey, not all princesses are like that," Nakisisa defend. "We have four princesses here. Murua just making sure she stays the heir."

"Well, it not like I'm old enough to mate, any way." Nakisisa stared at him.

"Exactly have old are you?"

"Ten months,"

T-t-ten MONTHS!" Nakisisa jumped "you sure don't look like one."

Kahlil laughed "you should have seen me as a newborn. Everyone was surprised that my parents, the largest lions in the whole pride, had a runt."

"And now you look as big as our king," Nakisisa replied

"Is that so?"

"Yeah but you won't see him till night fall- Hey! Stop trying get his food!"

Nakisisa yelled at the new comers. One was a sandy colored lioness cub with huge stripe that started black at her ears but turn tan as it reach her tail, it look like she may bangs sticking to her forehead. The other was a Leo that looks a lot like the girl. Only things that different was that the stripe was replaced with a black head tuft had a tan tail truft and bear a grayish brown pelt. Both had long cheek fur, colorless paws, what look like a reversed chestnut two- tone eye shade, bright green eyes, and was in serious need of a bath.

"Who are they?" Kahlil asked, watching the cubs back away, fearfully.

"They're the twins. A pair of nameless siblings, who mother died giving birth to them. Since we never know their father, they were never given a proper name."

"So you treat them like outcast." Kahlil said out loud. _' This pride no different then my old one.'_

"Not really. We don't hurt on purpose, anyone who does answer to the queen, they're just there. They have plenty of food, allow to play with the cubs, and the whole pride willing to raise them, we just wait for someone who will take them in."

Kahlil turn to look more at the cubs. They were certainly calmer around their pride than Kahlil ever was at that age, maybe…

"Hey," Kahlil said to the two cubs " you want some of this?" placing his paw on the meat. The girl narrow her eyes in confusion, but the boy said "sure,"

To this, Kahlil pushed the meat between him and Pride Rock, making it impossible to get it without passing him.

" It all yours," he said. The cubs look at each other. Bravely, the girl slowly creep up the to the larger male. She just made to the meat and to Kahlil, who paying more attention to her brother. She happily turns to bite into the meat, only for Kahlil to grab her. As she struggles to get out of her grasp, he begin licking her. The male cub shocked.

" Will you stop moving?"

"What in the world do think ya think yours doing?" she yelled

"There a rule my mom had 'no cub eat unless clean'," Kahlil said between licks, "you two, are far from it now hold still."

* * *

><p>Sunset came and Kahlil was still with the two young cubs, which both clean and well fed.<p>

"You must Kahlil," said big booming voice. Kahlil turn to see to male. One closet to him was dark brown, almost black with the tips of his mane and ears gold while his eyes were icy blue.

The other was a dirty gold lion with a dark tan mane, which look almost red in the light. He blazing red eyes was wrapped in white shades. From his height and stance it was clear he was the leader. Kahlil turn away.

"Look like it true what the pride saying about you," the gold lion said.

"That depend on what you heard." Was all he said.

"That you gave those cubs a bath and gave them your share of food," the king said, look girl who now sporting her long bangs " it hard to make them sit still for one moment."

"My son said that you only ten month old is this true?" said the dark one. 'Must be Nyimak's mate.' Kahlil thought as he nodded.

" Would you like to go to class with other 1 year old?" the king asked. Kahlil glared at him coldly.

"I'm guessing that a no?" the dark one replied.

"Actually I would love to have my lessons again,"

"Then why did you glared at the king like that," dark one pressed. To his surprise, Kahlil started laughing, his expression was not quite right.

"Sorry, I have a very bad experience with nobility and royalty…most lions really." Kahlil said out loud.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here," the gold said, "my name is Gahiji and my friend is Hami." Kahlil at the Gahiji as he walk away.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of him?" Basma and Nyimak asked Hami and Gahiji from the top of pride rock when everyone went bed. Only Kahlil, who was now laying at the rock's edge, still lingers.<p>

"I'm not sure we can trust him." Hami said, "We know almost of his past or even how he end up in the river."

"But it obvious that he from east and was at least born from river tribe just from his scent alone." Nyimak defend "plus remember how strong he smell of hyenas could have easily gotten separated from his home."

""But remember he a bad past with his own kind, he didn't refer himself as one of us." Hami continued " and these wounds won't fresh from battle."

"None the less, he still is comrade in need." Gahiji decided, "He should be at least allow to heal."

"If you say so, " As they climb down the rock to the den, they pass Kahlil. He currently looks at the beautiful, starry sky.

* * *

><p>"Kahlil, Kahlil wake up," Basma said. Kahlil could see the queen and her nesses preparing to hunt. " Did sleep out here all night? Won't you cold?"<p>

" No I'm used to sleeping outside." He replied

"Well, alright," to Basma ran off yelling, " we be back with breakfast."

_'I'll never get this place.'_

* * *

><p>Kioni- she finds (see things)<p>

Nyimak- little fire

Basma- smile

Eshe- life

Awena- gentle

Nakisisa- child of shadow

Murua- elegant and refined

Gahiji- the hunter

Hami-defend

now my sis why i gave Nakisisa this name. his mother's mean little fire while his father mean defend so he the shadow of their love.

i not sure how important Kioni is in this story. next one she is nesserary.

the cubs will only be nameless for 1-5 chapters.

almost the whole cast is introduce including our villian. guess who (it not who you think.)

also for those who who wondering what happen. i cut chapter 14 out so it can be told at a later date.

so the story hope like it merry christmas!


	16. sorry note

Sorry to say this isn't a chapter but the newest one out soon. I put this up for two things:

DJ: what exactly is confusing? Could there are several how he got to pride rock? His appearance?

Two: I'm thinking of doing the spring play but who know I may not make or , more likely, I'll get a real minor part so it will be going it may be more jumpy.


	17. UHHH

hi the reason for this note because i have good news and bad news

first Bad news: circle of life is officially on hiatus.

good news: it only for a short time

This is because when went to do the new i realize just how... uh jumpy and short the story and some one can easily get confused. i give one incident were he get hurt and just hate lionesses and royalty, it just doesn't work many relationship cut off very short making seem kinda genetic. plus some been give new designs.

so i'm work on making a longer version. when it done i'll sent both a private and public notice that a week after they get the memo the old will be taking down and the new will be place under the same title but a different summary. there also be some short stories or shots about Kahlil's pride, parents and/or grandparents

so be one the look out. 


End file.
